


three of us

by moonkki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Swearing, mj appeared for like five seconds and jinwoo's only mentioned i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki
Summary: Dongmin turned to him, flashing a smile. "Do I look good?"Minhyuk blinked. "Yeah." He averted his gaze. "I'm sure Bin will be stunned when he sees you.""You think I dressed up for him?" There was something in his voice — Minhyuk didn't know what it was, but he hoped it wasn't obvious how flustered he felt."Didn't you?" He glanced at Dongmin. Dongmin simply laughed, shaking his head as though he had heard something stupid. Frowning, Minhyuk asked, "What?""Nothing." Dongmin waved it off with an amused smile.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Bin was a good roommate, Minhyuk found. Though it hadn't been that long, within a few months of living in the same apartment as Bin, Minhyuk was certain that he wouldn't have any major issues with the boy. Save for the dirty dishes that Bin would promise to wash and would sometimes forget to take care of, the meals that were burned after Bin's occasional, pitiful attempts of cooking, the scattered mess of discarded shirts and eaten packets of snacks around the house courtesy of Bin's poorly stifled slackness—

Perhaps Bin wasn't _that_ good. Minhyuk didn't mind however. It was evident that Bin was trying his best to be a decent roommate, _and_ he was cute and attractive, if Minhyuk were to be truthful. 

Bin brought home different people sometimes. It started off sporadically, then became an expected occasion every Friday night until it turned so frequent that Minhyuk's initial judgment towards him was crumbling. Minhyuk would have to stuff his ears with his earphones, pick a random song in his phone and hike up the volume to its maximum until the creaking, thumping, moaning and groaning were blocked off. 

On mornings, Minhyuk was greeted with different faces in the kitchen, each with different demeanor, some staying to shamelessly eat breakfast, some barely giving a look in Minhyuk's direction as they rushed out of the apartment. If Minhyuk was fortunate enough, Bin's hookups would be gone by the morning and he would be saved from the awkward encounters with those who had been fucked by his roommate. 

It was when Minhyuk set out to clean the apartment on a Saturday morning and found a pair of hot pink panties under the couch did he decide that he had enough. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he picked up the abandoned undergarment. Practically running in his way, he went to toss the fabric into the nearest trash can.

Bin arrived home at dusk from whatever affair he had to attend — just in time Minhyuk had mustered enough courage to speak out about the issue at hand. So by the time Bin was at the front door, Minhyuk decided to do the confrontation before he could funk out. 

"Bin, I hope you don't take this in the wrong way but you've been bringing home people _way_ too frequently." Minhyuk, seated on the couch in the living room, looked over his roommate. Bin ruffled his seemingly wet locks, droplets of water splattering on the floor to Minhyuk's horror. His pants as well as his shirt were partially soaked at the front and Minhyuk tried to stare away from the outline of his abs. Did it rain? Minhyuk hadn't noticed. 

Bin blinked at him, untroubled by the droplets of water that were beginning to pool by his feet, then a concerned look settled on his face. Before he could speak however, Minhyuk was quick to scramble out of the couch to drag him into the bathroom. 

"Might as well swim," chided Minhyuk. He stood in the bathroom door, staring at Bin who sheepishly rubbed at his nape. 

"Sorry," Bin apologised. He pulled his shirt over his head, threw the garment into the washing basket and ruffled his hair once more. Minhyuk cursed inwardly and tried _harder_ not to look any lower than Bin's neck. "I'll clean it up, I promise." 

Bin chewed on his bottom lip. "About what you said earlier... I'm sorry, it must've been very bothersome for you" — no shit with all those noises, Minhyuk thought — "I had an idea that I was probably going overboard but you didn't really… mention it. So I thought…" 

"I found a pair of panties under our couch, Bin," Minhyuk said. Bin's eyes widened. "Have you done it on our couch? I sit there everyday." 

Bin fumbled for words, daring to look _embarrassed._ Minhyuk would've smacked his head in exasperation if he didn't look endearing shuffling in place and avoiding his gaze. 

"I'm not railing at you for this," Minhyuk said. "I don't really… I mean, it's your sex life, it's not really my business— but as roommates you know where I'm coming from, right?" 

Bin nodded understandingly. "I appreciate that you've let me know. I've been treating our apartment like a motel and I took advantage of your patience." 

With his eyes wide and lips pursed in determination, despite being broad and robust in appearance, Bin looked like a child eager to please, sweet for a man who had sex on Minhyuk's couch. 

"Go take a shower. Last thing we need is you getting sick and possibly passing it to me." Minhyuk narrowed his eyes playfully before turning, closing the bathroom door and exhaling heavily.

Though Minhyuk wouldn't be setting a high expectation, he appreciated how understanding and willing Bin was. Minhyuk was aware he had a soft spot for Bin, and confronting Bin was a labor to him; he didn't wish to upset Bin or cause any misunderstandings.

Listening to the faint sound of the shower running in the bathroom, he went to grab a rag and wiped the wet area dry in the living room, trying to damp down the image of his roommate naked and dripping wet.

Bin hadn’t been good at keeping promises. He often promised to clean after himself but failed to remember, he often promised to succeed on cooking a meal but would burn the food and almost set the apartment on fire with each try, he often promised and promised — and Minhyuk was sure that if he wasn’t fond with his roommate he would have kicked him out a long time ago. 

Bin hadn’t been good at keeping promises — hence Minhyuk was bound to be surprised when there hadn't been any strangers in the apartment for over a month. There were nights where Bin didn't come home and would return to the apartment at some point during the dawn (Minhyuk would step out of his room to prepare for his morning classes and find disheveled looking Bin fast asleep on the couch), and in some other nights that Minhyuk considered miraculous, Bin preferred staying cooped up in his own room. 

Minhyuk didn't have much knowledge about Bin's academic performance but he had witnessed enough to conclude that the boy wasn't inherently studious. Bin went out every night more than a college student who cared about his studies would. 

As weeks went by, having obtained peaceful nights, Minhyuk was grateful that he was able to slog away over his textbooks and notes without added complications. And as midterms neared, the chances of spending some time with Bin in the apartment tapered off. With a slew of homework and studying needed to be accomplished every night, Minhyuk felt weariness soak up his bones. 

Still, with such a demanding amount of workload courtesy of midterms just around the corner, Bin was barely home. How the hell does Bin get all his shit done? Minhyuk would ask himself. Perhaps, Bin was fulfilling his duty as a college student in some place where Minhyuk couldn't see him — in the college library probably, or in some friend's place. It wasn't Minhyuk's business but he had a reason to be curious about the person he lived with, didn't he? 

After midterms, Minhyuk headed to a nearby cafe across the campus to reward himself with some dessert and there, he found the answer to his question. 

As he waited in line, a familiar voice said, "I thought the answer was electric forces."

Minhyuk perked up, shifting his attention to the conversation taking place behind him. 

"No, electric forces are produced by electric charges either at rest or in motion. That was the easiest part of the exam and we've gone through that so many times, Bin—" 

Minhyuk blinked. _So it is Bin._

"I'm _sorry,_ it all got mixed up in my brain. We studied for an entire week. Can you really blame me?" 

A pause. 

The line moved and Minhyuk stepped forward. 

"No, I'll give you the credit for trying."

"Hm?" Bin sounded expectant. 

Then, a whisper Minhyuk couldn't make out. 

"Looking forward to it," Bin said, a smile in his voice. 

So Bin has a boyfriend? Minhyuk thought. They started dating just recently then? Otherwise it wouldn't make sense considering Bin slept around. It also gave an explanation as to why Bin hadn't been home lately — he was spending his time with his boyfriend who appeared to be a good influence by encouraging a study week. 

Minhyuk held back the urge to turn around and see which guy was lucky enough to win Bin over. Before he could succumb to the urge, the woman in front of him stepped aside with a coffee in her hand. Minhyuk came forward and was greeted by the cashier who was bright with his blond locks and exuberant with the blinding smile he wore. Minhyuk's gaze flickered downward. _Myungjun,_ the name tag read. 

"Hello! What can I get for you today?" 

Minhyuk cleared his throat. Bin and his boyfriend were still talking among themselves behind him. Almost whispering, as though he was afraid Bin would hear him and recognise his voice, he responded, "One order of hot chocolate, please." 

Myungjun nodded, thankfully hearing him just fine amidst the buzzing and chattering. 

He'd have his slice of cake next time, he needed to get out before he was spotted and felt obliged to acknowledge Bin. There was nothing wrong about greeting Bin, wasn't there? They were friends — though at the same time, he wanted to pretend like he didn't hear Bin's (possibly sexual) conversation with his boyfriend and he certainly didn't want Bin to be aware of such. 

"—sir?" Myungjun asked. 

"Pardon?" Minhyuk blinked, apologetic as he looked at the polite smile on the cashier's face. 

"Size, sir?" 

"Oh, medium, please." 

"Would that be all, sir?" 

Minhyuk nodded. Myungjun read out the price of the beverage and Minhyuk quickly moved to give the bill. Handing the change, Myungjun smiled once more before setting to prep Minhyuk's order. The couple behind had shifted to a topic about drums and a gig in some bar that Minhyuk had heard once or twice at the campus but never had been in. 

It didn't take a while before Myungjun was back in front of him and he took the cup, sending a smile in Myungjun's way before he moved out of the line, chin tilted away from Bin and his boyfriend. 

"Hyuk?" 

Minhyuk stilled. 

"Min, I'll have the same order," Minhyuk heard Bin say before the latter stood before him. "Hey, it's nice to see you here." 

Bin was smiling at him and Minhyuk almost forgot to exhale. Minhyuk glanced at Bin's boyfriend who was ordering, saw a thick mop of jet black and a broad set of shoulders — though not as broad as Bin's — and _oh,_ he was tall. 

"Yeah, it's nice to see you here too." Minhyuk held his hot beverage over his lips and blew, substituting the urge to fiddle with his fingers with the action. "It's been a while since I've seen you at the apartment. I'm guessing midterms kept you extra busy?" 

Bin nodded. "Kept me extra busy and this one over _here—_ " He gestured to the direction of the register. The waiting male turned his head to look at them, sensing the attention shifting to him. 

Minhyuk's breath was knocked out of his chest — the boy was _gorgeous._

"Practically held me at a gunpoint to study with him the entire week before midterms." Bin shook his head. "He's crazy." 

It was a brief look — a quick sweep of gaze but Minhyuk had seen it. The boy's eyes made contact with Minhyuk's own, drifted lower until they reached Minhyuk's shoes before they returned to Minhyuk's face. 

"So aren't you going to introduce me, Bin?" Bin's boyfriend said, barely giving the man he was speaking to a glance. 

"I don't think that's required of me," Bin said. 

The man moved his gaze away from Minhyuk to stare at Bin. "Why's that? It's a basic etiquette. You're expected to introduce us to each other." 

It was a jarring interaction to witness from a couple. The air was tense between the two and Minhyuk squirmed. 

"Here's your order, sir," Myungjun's voice broke through.

The male suddenly broke into a bright smile as he took the cups from Myungjun. He thanked the worker before he moved to hand Bin his cup. 

Bin threw a disgruntled look at his boyfriend before saying, "Minhyuk, this is Dongmin. Dongmin, this is Minhyuk." 

"Hey." Minhyuk gave a smile. 

"Minhyuk, it's nice to finally meet you," Dongmin said. Minhyuk rose a brow. Finally? "Do you still have classes to attend? We can hang out for a while. I see some empty tables at the corner there." 

Minhyuk's brows shot up. "Ah— no, it's alright. My body's caught up with exhaustion, honestly. I just needed to pick up something sweet to reward myself." 

"Aw." Dongmin jutted his bottom lip out. Minhyuk couldn't help but notice how plump and pink Dongmin's lips were. 

Dongmin was truly pretty. It made sense — he and Bin were a perfect match. 

"Well then, I'll see you around, Minhyuk," Dongmin said, took a sip of his drink. 

Bin grabbed at Dongmin's arm as he smiled at Minhyuk. "Take care, Hyuk. Get a lot of rest. I know how you've been knuckled down on acing the exams." 

Dongmin took a loud sip from his beverage. Minhyuk nodded. "See you, guys." 

He then headed out of the cafe with strides that he hoped didn't give away how he badly wanted to get out of the scene. 

It was odd. _Did they have a fight before this? They seemed fine when they_ _were talking though._ Minhyuk took a turn, finally noticed the cup of hot chocolate in his hand and took a sip. It had already gone lukewarm. _Or did I guess wrong and they're actually not dating?_

When Minhyuk arrived home, he settled into the couch and found himself scrolling through Dongmin's social media. 

The class hadn't started yet. Minhyuk clicked his pen a few times, looked at the entrance before unlocking his phone. He looked around in case someone were to pop out and peek at his phone screen. Seeing everyone else occupied with their own business, Minhyuk opened Instagram and tapped on a profile he had recently searched up.

Dongmin had over a hundred photos posted. Some were photography of sceneries, of random objects like a cup of coffee or books, others his selfies and pictures with friends. Bin was in several photos as well — with captions that were either playful jabs or obscurely intimate. 

It appeared that Dongmin was well-known, if the number of his followers was anything to go by. Minhyuk wouldn't be surprised if Dongmin was a model but through further digging, it seemed that he was just a normal college student like Minhyuk was. 

He quickly locked his phone when someone slipped into the seat next to him. 

"Good morning," Sanha greeted, putting a notebook and a pen on his desk. "What were you looking at?" 

"Nothing," Minhyuk said, watching their professor set the presentation, today's lesson displayed on the screen. "I was just wondering, have you heard someone named Dongmin?" 

Sanha let out snicker. "Of course, who doesn't know Lee Dongmin. Don't push your luck though. It's said that he's going out with Moon Bin. Do you know him? Bin?" 

Minhyuk held himself back from snorting. "Heard of him."

Sanha nudged Minhyuk's shoulder. "You were stalking Dongmin, weren't you?" 

Minhyuk scoffed, defensive. "Shut your trap. I wasn't. I just heard his name on my way here and it stuck."

He didn't. 

His excuse seemed to have worked when Sanha nodded and let out an _ah._ "Well, that's not unusual." Sanha suddenly twisted on his seat, leaned closer and whispered, "People say that he is… _promiscuous._ Rumors have it that he slept with a teacher in high school to attain good grades. It's no wonder he graduated with honors." 

Minhyuk blinked. "Are they true though?" 

"I don't know." Sanha shrugged. "He was fourth in the rankings. I don't think you'd need to sleep with a professor to rank that high? Unless someone illegally provided him answers for the entrance exam. After he slept with someone from the faculty." 

"You're too nosy." Minhyuk jabbed Sanha with his elbow to which the latter whined. 

"You asked!" 

There was a beat of silence between the two as Minhyuk pondered the information. How reliable was the talk surrounding Dongmin? Most of the time, rumors were baseless accusations and random claims elicited due to jealousy or the immature desire to spite. Minhyuk knew better than believing them without getting to know the person in question. 

"People talk a lot," Sanha said as he wrote the date on the top corner of his notebook when the professor stood in the center in front. Minhyuk moved to do the same. "But I met him once and he's nice. I actually think he's kinda cool. Just a little flirty with Mingyu that time. I won't be surprised if they hooked up after that." 

They weren't able to dwell on the topic when their professor noisily clapped her hands together to silence the room. 

It wasn't that Minhyuk minded. In fact, he was glad to embrace it — he was merely perplexed by the fact that Bin had been coming home. There hadn't been a night where he chose partying or staying at Dongmin's place over their apartment. Minhyuk chose not to question it. 

So when Minhyuk came home from classes, he wasn't surprised to find Bin on the couch. What he didn't expect however, was to find Dongmin rooting about in the fridge. 

"Oh, hey there, Minhyuk." Dongmin had one of Minhyuk's banana milk as he waded from the kitchen to the living room. Bin had not once touched Minhyuk's banana milk and to see Dongmin take one and sip away, shamelessly so, ached Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk tried to tolerate the display of brazenness, looking over Bin for answers. 

"Dongmin wanted to come over. I hope you don't mind," Bin said the obvious information, sending a look in Dongmin's direction to which the latter ignored. 

Clutching the strap of his bag, Minhyuk nodded. "I see. I'm just gonna go put my bag in my room." 

"Make sure to come out after! We ordered pizza and chicken in. It should arrive soon," Dongmin said, now seated next to Bin on the couch and flipping through the channels on the television. 

"Sure," Minhyuk mumbled and headed for his bedroom. 

After tossing his bag to the side, Minhyuk flopped down the corner of his bed and tried to gather himself. His heart was racing. Minhyuk held his hand over his chest and took a deep breath. He wasn't particularly terrible with meeting new people but he wasn't used to being around incredibly popular and good-looking strangers. It was intimidating. 

Just in time when Minhyuk exited his room, the delivery was at the door. Dongmin went to get what they ordered in while Minhyuk sat on the single sofa chair adjacent to the loveseat couch. 

Bin looked sheepish. "He tends to be shameless. I apologise if he makes you uncomfortable." 

"Not at all." Minhyuk shook his head, eyeing Dongmin who was balancing the drinks on top of the boxes. "Do you need a hand?" he offered. 

"I'm fine," Dongmin giggled. He placed the boxes on the coffee table while Bin helped with arranging the drinks. 

When the boxes were flipped open, Minhyuk swallowed thickly, the appetizing aroma of the seasoned chicken wings travelling to his nostrils. He licked his lips as he looked at the boxes and when he looked up, he found Dongmin staring at him. 

"Go ahead, Hyuk," Bin said, already having finished one wing. 

"I—I haven't washed my hands yet." Minhyuk stood up. 

"Just use chopsticks," Bin said. 

"Let him be, Bin. Not everyone's unsanitary like you." Dongmin rolled his eyes. Bin threw a bone at him in retaliation to the jab. 

Minhyuk excused himself and shuffled to wash his hands. From behind, the noises from the television filled the silence, Bin and Dongmin's hushed voices skirting through. Minhyuk's ears twitched as he tried to pick up what they were speaking about. 

When Minhyuk came back, Bin looked annoyed, his brows furrowed as he threw an exasperated glance at Dongmin while Dongmin appeared to be amused as he licked the sauce off his fingers. 

The meal went by without much issue right after. Bin and Dongmin bickered once in a while — their squabbles mostly revolving around petty matters like Dongmin accidentally smearing some sauce on Bin's shirt or Bin teasing Dongmin about a time that Minhyuk didn't have any idea about. It was interesting to witness, and Minhyuk caught himself grinning as he listened to Dongmin rehashing some memories that he had with Bin at university. 

Dongmin kept Minhyuk involved by asking questions. Bin commented from time to time with curiosity on his face as Minhyuk talked about his hometown and mother's cooking. 

It was the most Minhyuk had talked about himself around Bin. Regardless of the amount of time he had lived with Bin, they hadn't delved into each other's personal lives — their conversations pivoting on university, chores and about how their day went. Bin seemed to be rather engrossed with listening to Minhyuk, hanging onto every word. Dongmin nodded and hummed, interest in his eyes as he listened. 

It was unusual to him — to have two incredibly attractive people looking at him, paying attention to him like _this._

"I have to go," Dongmin announced, glancing at his watch. 

It was already dark outside. Bin stood up, began piling the empty boxes and cans together. Minhyuk helped Bin with cleaning while Dongmin washed his hands in the kitchen. 

"We all should hang out again sometime," Dongmin said once he was at the door. 

"We should. It was.. it was great, Dongmin. Having you around here." Minhyuk nodded. When Dongmin smiled, Minhyuk decided he forgave him for drinking his banana milk.

"Stay safe, Min." Bin kissed Dongmin's temple. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

With that, Dongmin was off. 

Bin looked at Minhyuk. "Heading to bed now?" 

Minhyuk glanced at the clock near the kitchen. "It's still early. I'm probably just gonna work on my paper." 

"It's…" Bin stammered. "It's Friday night?" 

"Yeah? It's due next week." 

"Oh." Bin pursed his lips. 

He seemed like he had more to say. Minhyuk asked, "Is there something wrong?" 

"No, not at all." Bin shook his head. 

"Alright." Minhyuk made a move to turn. "Good night, Bin." 

"Hyuk," Bin suddenly called out. Minhyuk paused. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" 

Minhyuk's breath got caught in his throat. "What?" 

"I mean— it's just, I can't sleep well when I'm alone." 

Minhyuk exhaled. "Yeah—" He nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind. I can leave my paper tonight if you need a company now." 

"You don't—" 

"—what was that drama you were talking about the other day again?" 

Bin closed his mouth. For a moment, he simply stared at Minhyuk before the corners of his lips twitched upwards. "One episode?" 

"Hell, let's binge the entire season tonight." 

An ordinary week passed by. Sanha had begged Minhyuk to accompany him to a building that was a three minute walk from their department building. Sanha said that _the restroom is better there._

Sanha's claim turned out to be true; as soon as they had entered the restroom, the smell of detergent and bleach hit Minhyuk's nose. There was no spot of dirt on the ceramic tiled floor and Minhyuk had to peer over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't tracking filth with his shoes — he was, and so was Sanha. It seemed that the restroom was cleaned not long ago — or the students in the building were just simply hygienic unlike those from his department. 

When they were on their way back to their building, someone called out to Minhyuk. He halted and turned to find the source of the familiar voice. 

"Dongmin?" Minhyuk blinked. He hadn't seen Dongmin for a while. 

The male stopped short in front of him. "Did you guys have a class here?" 

"Ah, no." Minhyuk glanced at Sanha who had his jaw hanging. He held back to urge to close his friend's mouth. "We just wanted to see how clean the restroom was." 

Dongmin chuckled. "I see. And, oh— I'm coming over this afternoon. Bin told me to wait for him there so don't get too surprised when you find me at your door." 

"I don't mind. I'm glad to have you around anyway," Minhyuk said. Sanha made an odd noise next to him. 

"Great." Dongmin briefly looked behind his shoulder. "I'll let you have you two have your way. Bye, Sanha." He regarded the boy with a small smile. Glancing at Minhyuk, he said, "I'll see you later." 

Dongmin jogged to one of the stone benches where a small group sat. Bin wasn't in sight. Sanha turned to him. 

"What was that all about?" Sanha demanded. 

"That was what it was."

Sanha pointed an accusing finger at him. "You never told me you actually know him! And Bin too! And what are they doing in _your_ apartment?" 

Heads turned at Sanha's loud voice and Minhyuk tugged his friend to continue their trek to their building. 

"That's a big deal! You literally have Bin and Dongmin coming to your apartment."

"Bin is my roommate." 

" _What?"_

"Yes." 

"Minhyuk, you—!" 

It was early evening when Dongmin dropped by. Dongmin was dressed up: his dark fringe that usually fell over his forehead was pushed back, his eyes were defined with eyeliner and a subtle dab of glitter shimmered on his lids. A sterling silver necklace hung around his pale neck, shining in contrast to the wine colored dress shirt that accentuated his chest. He had two buttons undone and Minhyuk didn't dare to look down. 

Minhyuk swallowed thickly, took a step back as he opened the door wider to welcome Dongmin. 

"Bin isn't here yet?" Dongmin asked as he toed off his shoes. 

Shutting the door, Minhyuk answered, "Not yet." 

"That's weird. His class ended last twenty," Dongmin muttered. "He probably got caught up in something."

"Do you, uh, want something to drink?" Minhyuk asked, watching Dongmin move in the apartment with ease and familiarity. _Just how much has he been here?_

"I'm fine." Dongmin's eyes caught on something in the living room. He walked over the couch and sat, eyeing the laptop on the coffee table. "What are you working on?" 

Minhyuk stood around awkwardly for a moment, intimidated by how striking Dongmin looked in his current getup, before finally settling next to him. Dongmin smelled nice — his perfume was strong, but not overwhelming. 

"Just a research paper," Minhyuk said, watching Dongmin skim through the pages he had worked on so far. 

"This is sad. This isn't due soon, is it? Maybe you can come with us tonight." Dongmin leaned back on the couch. "It'd be fun. We're coming to see our friend's gig with his band."

"What does he play?" Minhyuk unconsciously followed Dongmin's movement, leaning back. 

"Jinwoo plays the drums. He plays well." Dongmin reached for the laptop, tapping on something on the page. "You have a typo here," he said, long fingers stroking over the keyboard to correct the said mistake. 

Dongmin turned to him, flashing a smile. "Do I look good?" 

Minhyuk blinked. "Yeah." He averted his gaze. "I'm sure Bin will be stunned when he sees you." 

"You think I dressed up for him?" There was something in his voice — Minhyuk didn't know what it was, but he hoped it wasn't obvious how flustered he felt.

"Didn't you?" He glanced at Dongmin. Dongmin simply laughed, shaking his head as though he had heard something stupid. Frowning, Minhyuk asked, "What?" 

"Nothing." Dongmin waved it off with an amused smile. "Let's check if you have more mistakes here." He began scrolling through Minhyuk's paper again. 

Trying not to ponder the weirdness of Dongmin's response, Minhyuk nodded. As the minutes ticked by, Dongmin moved closer until their heads were nearly touching, shoulders and knees bumping against each other with every minor movement as they hunched over the laptop. Minhyuk tried to keep his focus on his paper but it was difficult — Dongmin was so close, smelled _so_ good and Minhyuk could peek through his open buttons if he angled himself just right. 

_God, I'm a snake._ Dongmin was Bin's boyfriend. 

When the front door opened, Minhyuk practically flew out of Dongmin's side as though the latter burned him. 

"What are you two up to?" Bin asked from the foyer. 

"Helping Minhyuk with his paper," Dongmin said, glancing at Minhyuk who was now seated far from him. 

"I'll just go change," Bin said as he made a beeline for his bedroom. 

Dongmin's hands left the laptop as he stretched his arms. "So, are you coming with us?" he asked. 

"No, I should finish this so I'd have less to worry about." 

"How diligent." 

"It's a must. I'm not that bright so I try to compensate that way."

"I think you're too strict on yourself." 

Minhyuk picked up his laptop and set it on his lap, minimizing the document currently open and opening a random file. "I'm not as smart as you." 

"How can you say so?" 

Minhyuk opened another random file. "I hear stuff." 

There was silence. Minhyuk realised how insensitive his words came across taking the rumors about Dongmin into account. Reluctantly, he cast a look at Dongmin. Dongmin, however, looked opposite to what Minhyuk expected. He looked rather… amused. 

Bin's door creaked open. Dongmin's eyes lingered on Minhyuk for a few seconds before he stood from the couch. "Hot," he commented, looking at Bin.

Minhyuk looked behind his shoulder and indeed, Dongmin was right. Bin's outfit was similar to Dongmin, the only difference was the loose chain from his belt and that he was clad in full black. Seeing the couple together was overriding — Minhyuk wouldn't dare to approach them under any circumstances if they happened to be strangers. 

"We'll get going, Hyuk," Bin said when he was at the door with Dongmin. 

Dongmin's expression was unreadable. "Bye, Minhyuk!" 

Minhyuk sighed, closing the files he had absentmindedly piled up. Perhaps he just needed to get laid; it had been a while. 

It was past midnight and Minhyuk was in a dilemma — the urge to touch himself was strong. He had long cast his research paper aside; he was too distracted. His hands ached to touch himself and the sinful thoughts that grew wilder with each passing moment weren't helping. He tried watching the drama Bin had recommended for diversion but the actors' faces were blurred in his vision and their lines were incomprehensible.

He wouldn't touch himself. He wasn't willing to allow it. 

Grabbing his phone that he had previously tossed away on his bed, he exited Netflix and opened YouTube instead. He scrolled through the recommendations, tapped on a video that seemed interesting among the rest and watched. Halfway through the video, there was a noise of something dropping on the floor from the living room. Minhyuk paused the video, staring at the door. There was rustling, then, a faint thud. 

It must be Bin. 

Minhyuk heaved himself up from his bed and stepped out of his room. The lights were off, the glow from the windows his only source of light. There were movements in the kitchen. Minhyuk followed the noises. 

A clang. There was a belt on the floor. Minhyuk looked up and saw Dongmin staring right at him. 

He froze. 

Dongmin gasped, held Bin closer against him. He tilted his head back as Bin pressed his face against his neck. Dongmin's fingers dug into Bin's back, the pressure crumpling Bin's shirt. 

Minhyuk wanted to turn around and return to his bedroom but his body wouldn't allow him. His mind told him to _look away_ but he couldn't. He couldn't register anything else other than the loud pounding of his heart and the low moaning and groaning that resonated in the kitchen. 

Bin's back faced him and he watched the way Bin moved his hips back and forth, the way Dongmin's legs tightened around Bin's hips. Dongmin raked his fingers through Bin's locks, gripped tight and moaned loudly, his eyes never leaving Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk's cock strained against his boxers. A high pitched sound escaped Dongmin as Bin continued to pound into him on the kitchen counter.

"Harder, Binnie," Dongmin breathed out, his voice grating around the edges. "Fuck me harder." 

Dongmin's dark gaze stirred something hot in Minhyuk's stomach. Minhyuk took a step back. 

"Ah, fuck—" Dongmin whined, moving one of his hands to jerk himself off. 

Bin let out a guttural moan. Dongmin cried out in pleasure. Another clang resounded as Dongmin knocked over one of the spoons and only then did Minhyuk awake from his trance. 

He turned around and ran to his bedroom. 

Closing the door behind him with a thud, he listened to Dongmin's noises from the other side. He closed his eyes, rested his head on the door as he slipped a hand under his boxers, images of Dongmin and Bin having sex rapidly flashing in his mind. He trembled, released into his hand as Dongmin cried. 

When silence took over, he listened in to Bin and Dongmin's hushed voices, chagrined as he stared at his own soiled fingers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk blinked. Bin was beautiful. Minhyuk reached to touch his cheek, thumb stroking over the skin under his eye. The intensity of what bubbled in his chest was overwhelming. Bin's eyes were soft and his face currently had the slightest bit of stubble. Bin was beautiful. 
> 
> Dongmin was beautiful too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please heed the added tags! though the sexual harassment part is only mentioned briefly, i want you to be cautioned as it might be triggering to some.
> 
> with that being said, there's gonna be sexing and angst in this one. also a badly written threesome at the end. honestly doubting what i wrote but i hope you'd like it.

Sleep evaded Minhyuk for hours. He was certain that he tossed and turned his way until the crack of dawn. When he was pulled out of his slumber with a start, he stared at the ceiling, disoriented and restless. Rays of the sun fell slanting through the window, warming up the blankets he had cocooned himself in. Warm moisture soaked the back of his shirt. He wrinkled his nose in discomfort at the sensation. 

Groggily, he pushed the blankets off his body and reached for his phone on the nightstand to check the time. It was already noon. He made a small noise as he breathed through his nose. 

"Fuck," he muttered, burying his face into a pillow. 

It took great mental power to hold himself back from touching himself to the thought of Bin and Dongmin — and when the images his mind had conjured up materialised right before his eyes, he disentangled himself from the constraints he was building with self-control. 

He gulped, throat thick and airway coated with shame. Sweet Bin didn't deserve a friend who was lusting after his lover. Noon outside didn't help one bit. The temperature rose and the sweat Minhyuk was drenched with was uncomfortable. 

Unable to withstand the sweat, he retrieved clothes from his closet, went out of the room and into the bathroom, feet light as he didn't wish to make his presence known. It was silent in the apartment. No one was in sight. The whirring and honking outside sounded like they were at full blast in Minhyuk's ears. 

As he stood under the running shower, he tried to put his mind out of last night. Cold water tumbled down his skin, cooling his head and temperature. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, hair ruffled by towels and neckline partially wet by the droplets from his locks, he spotted Bin in the kitchen. In his boxers and shirt from the day before, Bin rummaged through one of the cupboards, dug out a packet of medicines and ingested a tablet. 

He turned, looked at Minhyuk in silence. A small smile then took over his face. "I should take a shower too. I feel like complete shit." 

Minhyuk hesitated for a moment before heading toward the kitchen. "Are you sick?" 

"Just hungover," Bin said as he returned the medicine into the cupboard. 

Minhyuk tried to push down recent memories associated with the kitchen as he approached Bin. Bin reached for Minhyuk's wrist, pressed the back of his hand against the side of his neck. The contact was sudden — the warmth of Bin's skin spread all the way down his arm. He held himself back from jerking his hand away. 

"I'm not sick though, am I?" Bin asked. 

"You're good," Minhyuk said, gently pulling his hand from Bin's hold. "You just need some rest." 

"I can't. Feels like my head is being hit by a hammer." 

Bin looked tired: his eyes were puffy and his shoulders sagged low. Minhyuk took pity. 

"Come." He tugged Bin to the living room, sat on the couch and patted his lap. Bin obeyed without any word, reclining on the couch with his head on Minhyuk's lap. Pressing his fingers against Bin's temples, Minhyuk began massaging his head. 

Bin let out a pleased noise, his eyes fluttering shut. "God, that's good, Hyuk." 

Minhyuk took in the outline of Bin's relaxed face as he continued rubbing against his temples. "How's last night?" 

"'Twas good," Bin muttered. "You should come with us next time." 

Minhyuk hummed. 

Silence enveloped them. Minhyuk thought Bin had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke, "Did you finish your research paper?" 

Minhyuk bit his lip. "No, I slept early." 

"I see." 

They didn't speak for a while. Minhyuk's gaze fell on Bin's parted lips. They were dry, a small dot of red between the lower lip where he must've bitten a layer of skin off. Minhyuk held back the urge to run his fingers through them. 

"I'm falling asleep," Bin muttered. 

"Sleep." Minhyuk ran his fingers through Bin's hair and massaged his scalp. "You need it. We can cook the chicken in the fridge with ramyun later when you wake up." 

Bin hummed, tilting his head to the side to snuggle his cheek against Minhyuk's pants. Minhyuk's fingers eventually stopped. He watched Bin's peaceful face, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Gently, Minhyuk brushed the strands off Bin's forehead and began stroking his hair. 

As he listened to Bin's steady breathing, the noises outside didn't sound so loud anymore. 

Dongmin hadn't come over for a while. At first, Minhyuk was relieved, but as days went by, he began dreading wandering around the campus with his friends and coming home at the apartment, uneasy at the thought of having to face Dongmin. 

Dongmin knew what he was doing. Minhyuk wasn't naive. 

Bin would sometimes mention Dongmin when they ate dinner. Minhyuk couldn't bring himself to listen to Bin easily during those moments; Dongmin's smoldering gaze that particular night was burned into his memory. It kept him up at night until he could no longer stifle the urge — until he was panting and sweating after cumming into his hands.

Minhyuk slept next to Bin on some nights, when Bin had trouble falling asleep and needed someone else's warmth. Minhyuk would embrace him and stroke his hair until he was breathing steadily, until Minhyuk was deep in his own thoughts — about Bin, about Dongmin. 

When Minhyuk woke up to the knocking on their door one morning, his sleep-addled brain hadn't had the chance to remind him of what he had been dreading. As he freed himself from Bin's limbs who continued to be dead to the world, he stumbled to the front door. 

"Coming!" he yelled when the knocking persisted. 

His sleepiness vanished the moment he swung the front door open. 

"Good morning, Minhyuk." 

It was Dongmin. He was smiling, looking spirited as he shouldered past Minhyuk who stayed rooted in his spot. Dongmin slipped his jacket off, set it down the arm of the couch and turned to Minhyuk. 

"Until when are you gonna stand there?" 

Finally shutting the door, Minhyuk walked past Dongmin without so much as glancing his way. He could feel his temperature rising. _I need a drink._ He headed towards the kitchen, wrenched the door of the fridge open to get himself a glass of water. 

It was silent. Minhyuk could sense Dongmin's eyes on him. 

"Not a morning person, I reckon," Dongmin said. 

Minhyuk drained the glass and deposited it into the sink. "Bin's still sleeping." 

"I know." 

"Should I wake him up?" 

"Not necessary. I came here for you." 

Minhyuk ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to Dongmin who was seated on the single sofa chair. "What are you doing?" 

"Visiting?" 

"No, Dongmin. What are you doing? What was _that_ all about?" 

Dongmin stood up and walked over. There was a slight uptick of his lips as he eyed Minhyuk. He held up a hand, swept through Minhyuk's hair. "Bin told me you've been sleeping with him. I can't believe he wakes up to this." 

"Cut it off." Minhyuk pushed his hand off. "I really thought— I liked you, Dongmin. But you're… You—" he broke off, unable to find the words to continue. 

"I'm what?" Dongmin rose a brow. 

"I know what you're doing." 

Dongmin was silent for a second. He then smacked his lips together. What he said the next moment was something Minhyuk hadn't expected: "So you know how badly I want to suck you off right now?" 

"Oh, Jesus, Dongmin," Minhyuk breathed out, exasperated. "Your boyfriend's literally here." 

Creases fanned out from the corners of Dongmin's eyes. "Boyfriend?" 

Minhyuk leaned away. "Yes, _your_ boyfriend. Bin's my friend and I'm not going to do anything that'll upset him in any way." 

That seemed to immensely amuse Dongmin — what burst from him began with a chuckle, soft and suppressed before it progressed into giggles. Minhyuk stilled, confused. 

"Minhyuk, you're a darling," Dongmin said when he calmed down. "Bin and I aren't dating." 

"What?" 

"Is that why you haven't responded to my advances? Because you thought we're dating?" Dongmin's eyes were curved in mirth. 

"What?" Minhyuk repeated. "That can't— you two, you—" 

"We fuck, yeah," Dongmin intercepted. "And we're free to fuck whoever we want."

Minhyuk slapped his hand onto the counter behind him, his mind processing the information. He stared at Dongmin as though he was searching for a hint of deception. Amusement was all he could see. Dongmin inched closer, reaching to stroke his cheek. The touch was hot on his skin. 

"In hindsight, we should've been clear about it, don't you think so?" Dongmin said. Minhyuk let out a shaky breath, staring at him with wide eyes. When Minhyuk didn't say anything, Dongmin asked, "Do you want me, Minhyuk?" 

"I don't—" Minhyuk moved away, traipsing out of the kitchen. Dongmin followed. "I don't know." 

"You don't know?" Dongmin echoed behind him. "You haven't thought of that night at all? You haven't thought of fucking me that way, not once?" The way Dongmin said the words — it was vulgar. Shudder ran through Minhyuk. Heat coiled at the pit of his stomach as the memory resurfaced. "Did you touch yourself in your room after that?" 

Minhyuk halted, spun to face Dongmin. It was astonishing, how someone beautiful, cherubic at first sight would have a mouth so lewd. His heart pounded, feverish want flooding his body. 

He surged forward. 

Dongmin's lips were soft. Heat rose from Minhyuk's stomach to his chest. Dongmin parted Minhyuk's lips with his own, tongue darting forward and tasting. Dongmin's taste on his tongue unfurled his sensitivity and silenced his thoughts. Dongmin's touches burned. His ears could only pick up the pulsating under his skin. 

Dongmin pushed Minhyuk to the couch, dropped onto his knees between Minhyuk's knees. Dongmin worked on dragging Minhyuk's pants and boxers off, pooling them past his knees. Minhyuk's cock sprung free and Dongmin's lips parted, a hungry look in his eyes. 

"Fuck, Minhyuk." Dongmin licked his lips, wrapping his fingers around Minhyuk's shaft and languidly stroking. 

Minhyuk could only groan and close his eyes, his cock jumping at the warmth of Dongmin's fingers. He was in no condition to be intelligible — his body was burning and his mind was clouded with sheer lust. 

The grip on his cock disappeared. Minhyuk opened his eyes upon the absence of warmth and found Dongmin sucking on his fingers, his pants and boxers lowered and cock exposed. Spit dripped down Dongmin's digits when he withdrew them from his mouth. He reached behind, body twisting slightly as he directed his hand lower. His face suddenly went slack, eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment as he started fingering himself. 

Dongmin pumped Minhyuk's cock with his opposing hand, his tongue peeking out to lick the pearling precum on the slit. Unhinging his jaw, Dongmin swallowed down the entirety of Minhyuk's cock rather easily, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked and bobbed his head. Minhyuk threw his head back in pleasure, moans escaping his lips as Dongmin buried his nose onto the wiry pubic hair on the base and swallowed, his throat closing in on the head of Minhyuk's cock. 

Dongmin pulled off with a cough. He then began making noises akin to choking, loud and disgusting, webs of spit threading from his lower lip to the neckline of his shirt and to Minhyuk's cock. Minhyuk thought Dongmin was going to vomit here and then when Dongmin suddenly rose to his feet, peeled his lower garments off his legs and threw his knees at either sides of Minhyuk's thighs. 

Their lips slotted for a heated kiss as Dongmin guided Minhyuk's cock to his entrance. He sank down. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth. Dongmin wound his arms around Minhyuk's neck and bounced, setting a quick pace. Minhyuk dipped his head, tongue laving at Dongmin's neck and hands cupping Dongmin's ass. 

"Doesn't this turn you on?" Dongmin said into his ear, grating and gasping. "Fucking me while Bin's right there— where he could just open that door and see me riding you like this—" Dongmin gasped, jolting when Minhyuk rolled his hips. "Would you like that, Minhyuk? Bin watching us, like this, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Shame came by how his blood buzzed at Dongmin's words. Minhyuk shifted their position, manhandling Dongmin to lay on his back on the couch. With his cock still snugged within, he pushed Dongmin's knees together to the side, Dongmin's feet dangling off the couch. 

The loveseat couch barely offered enough space for comfort. Minhyuk's knee dug into the couch as he swung one leg off the couch. Planting his foot onto the floor, he fucked Dongmin hard. Dongmin was loud as he grabbed onto the arm of the couch under his head — he gasped and clenched around Minhyuk, bunched his shirt up to his chest and came on himself, a string of his release splattering onto a small part of the backrest he was pressed up against. Minhyuk followed not long after, pulling out fast enough to cum on Dongmin's stomach.

Minhyuk drew in a mouthful of air, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Dongmin's state. Dongmin was pink in the face, sweaty and dazed as he met Minhyuk's eyes. The corners of his lips were slightly upturned. Minhyuk lightly slapped the inside of his thigh.

"What are you smiling at?" 

"I came untouched. That was good," Dongmin responded, looking down at his body. "Clean me up." 

Minhyuk stood up, hiked his boxers and pants up his hips. "I'll be right back."

It only took a moment before Minhyuk was back with a wet hand towel. Dongmin held the hem of his shirt in place, keeping it on his chest as Minhyuk wiped his stomach clean. 

"You came on the couch," Minhyuk said, setting to rub the pale, sticky substance off the fabric of the couch once he was done cleaning Dongmin. He sighed, closed his eyes as he slumped down the backrest. "You were loud as fuck."

Dongmin hummed, picking up his discarded garments on the floor and putting them on. "I am aware." 

"You probably woke Bin up." 

"So?" Dongmin said. Minhyuk scowled at that. "What?" 

Minhyuk pressed his lips together, silent for a moment. "I once scolded him for having sex on the couch. I don't want to come across as a hypocrite." 

"Right," Dongmin said, dry and sardonic. Minhyuk ignored the tone. "Don't worry about it. You know he can sleep through anything." 

When Dongmin walked off to wash his hands and face at the sink in the kitchen, Minhyuk remained on the couch, still digesting the fact that he had sex with Dongmin. It was on the spur of the moment — he acted on his hormonal urges and wiped out any sense of rationality. 

Dongmin returned. Seeing Minhyuk deep in thought, he asked, "What are you thinking?" 

"Just… things." 

"About Bin?" 

Minhyuk turned to him. "What? Why would I be thinking about him?" 

Dongmin didn't say anything, only picked up his jacket and slipped it on. He groped around in his jacket and on his pants as though he was making sure he didn't drop anything. It frustrated Minhyuk — how Dongmin would say something and drop it like he hadn't mentioned it at all. 

"Thanks, Minhyuk," Dongmin said with a smile, bending to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

The sound of the front door closing as Dongmin departed was loud in the silence of the apartment. Minhyuk glanced at the clock. Noon was approaching. He went to wash the hand towel in the bathroom and change his clothes. When he was done, he stood outside Bin's door. The door was ajar. Minhyuk blinked. _Did I leave it like this earlier?_ He peeked through the gap and found Bin still sleeping. 

Sighing in relief, he closed the door. 

"I can't come over right now," Minhyuk said to his phone as he ascended the stairs. 

"Why not?" Dongmin's voice filtered through. "Should I come over?" 

"Dongmin, I have shit tons of deadlines in three days. I think Bin is home too. Don't you have something to work on yourself?" 

"I do. But I want to meet you. Minhyuk, I'm horny," Dongmin whined. 

Minhyuk held back a smile, tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest. "We've had—" he broke off, making sure no one was nearby. He turned to the second flight of stairs and walked up. "We've had sex the whole afternoon yesterday. You can live."

"Can I come over then? Just to hang out with you guys?" 

"You, asking for my permission? This is new." 

There was a beat of silence before Dongmin said, "I have a feeling that you won't like it."

Minhyuk paused halfway up the stairs. "Don't you feel awkward about it? That we're… and you and Bin." 

"Is it because you feel like you're doing something wrong?" 

"What?" 

"You know. That strange sense of faithfulness."

"What do you mean?" 

"I think you should stop asking and just shut up," Dongmin said. Minhyuk could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Call me when you're free." 

"Alright." 

"Bye, Minhyuk." 

The call ended.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bin asked the moment Minhyuk stepped into the apartment. 

Sighing, Minhyuk walked over the couch, tossed his bag to the floor and sat next to Bin. "Rough day." 

"Tell me about it," Bin said. He put away the bag of chips from his lap and patted. 

Minhyuk followed, laying his head on Bin's lap. "Just… stressed. It's like all my professors thought that it'd be such a great idea to give out project requirements today," he paused to make a noise of disdain, "with the earliest deadline due in less than three days from now." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bin said, smoothing out the furrow of Minhyuk's brows. "What can I do to help?" 

"I don't know. Take me out of my misery, maybe?" 

Bin nudged Minhyuk's forehead with his knuckle to which he grunted. "Take some rest first before you do them." 

"I can't." Minhyuk sighed, making a move to get up. Bin was immediate to push him back down. "I have to get started as early as I can." 

"You don't look good," Bin said. "Go take a nap first. I'll wake you up in thirty." 

"Bin." 

"Minhyuk."

Minhyuk pursed his lips, staring up at Bin. 

"You won't be able to get them done easily if you're irritable like this. You'd just be distracted." Bin poked his forehead again. 

Bin was looking down at him, his dark hair fluffing out against his forehead and brows creasing in worry. He had his square glasses on, the black frames giving him a different look — he looked softer, much younger. Bin began stroking his hair, gently, just the way he had learned that lulled Minhyuk to sleep. Minhyuk wanted to reach up and trace the contour of his face. 

"Are you dating Dongmin?" 

Bin's stroking paused. "No. Why's that?" 

_Just wanted to make sure._

"Everyone thinks we're dating. We can't bother to correct the assumptions. Well, Dongmin said not to anyway," Bin said, his fingers moving through Minhyuk's hair again. "He said it's fun: to keep them guessing, to see their reactions when they find out the truth. Something like that." 

Minhyuk hummed. 

"I'm not… dating anyone though," Bin added. 

"I know." 

"Yeah. I just wanted to say that." 

Their eyes met. Minhyuk cleared his throat. "Promise to wake me up in thirty?" 

"I promise." 

Minhyuk half-closed his eyes, relaxing under the soft touch of Bin's hand. He allowed himself to forget the projects and everything about college as his eyes shut fully, Bin's face the only thing on his mind. 

Days flew by before Minhyuk could comprehend it. He had submitted the remaining projects left and it took him a good ten minutes of silence in the library before it occurred to him that his workload had gone lighter. 

"Thank God," he muttered to himself, tucking his face into the bend of his arm as he slumped down the table. 

A sound of a textbook being closed on his left. "What's the matter?" 

He peeked one eye open from his arm, seeing Chanhee reach towards the pile of books in front. "I can finally rest tonight, thank God." 

"That's cool but you have to study for our quiz in the next hour." 

"Don't be a killjoy. I just needed a moment to celebrate," he muttered. Picking his head up, he reached for his notebook that had been opened half an hour ago. 

The day went by rather slowly — he had been anticipating to meet his bed for a much needed rest after sleepless nights and stressful days. The second he got out of his last class for the day, he didn't waste any time, immediately making his way out of the campus and to the apartment. 

Bin wasn't home yet. He made a beeline for his room, tossed his bag aside and collapsed onto the bed. As he closed his eyes, felt the mattress beneath, he allowed his body to relax, letting go of the tension he had been dealing with for days. It didn't didn't take long before he was out. 

When he woke up, he was pressed up against a warm body, a leg and an arm thrown over him. He blinked blearily. 

"Bin?" he called out. 

The said man's eyes flew open. "Hyuk," he said. "I—I was just— you don't… mind this, do you?" 

Minhyuk yawned, his eyes fluttering close once more, still sleepy as he turned to throw his arm over Bin. "You're warm." 

Bin let out an audible breath. "You're warm too." 

It was quiet for a while. Sleepiness was still clinging onto Minhyuk's consciousness. Trying to continue sleeping, he ducked his head, burying his face onto Bin's throat. He breathed in. Bin was sporting a sweet smell along with a trace of sweat and a distinct spicy musk of a perfume — it was comforting. It was Bin. 

Minhyuk felt parched. He wanted to kiss Bin's skin. 

"Hyuk?" 

"Yes?" 

"I like us like this."

"Me too." 

"I want us to stay like this for a long time." 

Minhyuk's head whipped up. Bin was looking at him. There was a look painted on his face that Minhyuk recognised but had always hesitated to parse in fear of reading it wrong. It was a look that stirred something in Minhyuk's chest — something warm and fuzzy, something that felt like a physical pull towards Bin. 

Something flickered in Bin's eyes. Hesitation. His hand made a move to touch Minhyuk's cheek only to stop midway. Minhyuk's breath hitched. It was a moment of courage: he placed his hand behind Bin's and guided. Bin's palm against his cheek was warm. He closed his eyes, held the back of Bin's hand in a hold so gentle. _It's okay._

Their lips met. Minhyuk's heart skipped a beat. He curled his fingers between the spaces of Bin's own. Bin turned his hand and entangled his fingers with Minhyuk's, holding his hand properly, firmly. They held their joined hands between their chests, where their hearts pounded heavily. 

A wave of warmth washed over him as Bin hovered above. Their lips parted and they stared at each other. Bin's lips were glistening, hot puffs of breath leaving them as his chest heaved. Little shivers of pleasure shot through Minhyuk. He reached behind Bin's neck and pulled him in for another kiss — hotter, more desperate. 

The rush of sensations crawling across his body was maddening. Minhyuk's hips jerked upwards. Bin rolled his hips down. A sound vibrated from the back of Bin's throat — half groan, half moan. Adrenaline rush sent impulses down Minhyuk's spine. Their hands explored each other. Softness, firmness and warmth beneath their palms. They moaned into each other's mouths with every prod, every pull of fingers to sensitive spots. 

Minhyuk finished first. Bin had them together in his large hand that tugged, twisted and squeezed. Trembling and gasping, Minhyuk held him close, his eyes squeezed tight as Bin continued to stroke them together. Bin came not long after, spurting onto the puddle on Minhyuk's toned abdomen, dripping into the divots in between. 

They made out for a while before Bin pulled back, his eyes a little wide as he stared down at Minhyuk. 

"Do you have—" 

"It's in the top drawer," Minhyuk said. 

Nodding, Bin reached towards the nightstand and felt around in the top drawer. He retrieved a pack of wet wipes and cleaned up their mess. They tucked themselves back into their pants and slipped their shirts on. When Bin had tossed the used wet wipes into the trash can adjacent to Minhyuk's desk, he settled next to Minhyuk and snuggled up against him. 

"What do you wanna do?" Bin asked. 

"Cuddle with you." 

Bin chuckled. "Is that what we're gonna do the entire evening?" 

"That's right." Minhyuk nodded, pressing his face against Bin's chest. 

There was a smile in Bin's voice. "Sounds like a plan."

Minhyuk hadn't called Dongmin. He had been avoiding the matter, trying not to think about it. Dongmin would sometimes message him. He hadn't mentioned sex — Minhyuk was grateful for that. Dongmin's texts were either him rambling or asking Minhyuk about his day. Minhyuk would respond, his replies becoming duller as the heaviness in his stomach grew worse day by day. 

He didn't know if it was the sex or the attachment that developed upon meeting after meeting. He longed for Dongmin. His hands ached to call him and hear his voice. 

"Hyuk?" 

Minhyuk blinked. Bin was beautiful. Minhyuk reached to touch his cheek, thumb stroking over the skin under his eye. The intensity of what bubbled in his chest was overwhelming. Bin's eyes were soft and his face currently had the slightest bit of stubble. Bin was beautiful. 

Dongmin was beautiful too. 

He leaned in and kissed Bin. Bin continued rocking between his legs. Throwing his head back, Minhyuk embraced Bin closer until there was no more distance between their bodies. 

He knotted his fingers in Bin's hair, urging him, "Harder." 

His heart swelled to the point of near bursting. He arched up against Bin's chest, his toes curling and his eyes squeezing shut. Bin followed with a moan, pulsating inside and filling him with warmth. 

They kissed under the shower and laid together in Minhyuk's bed. Bin fell asleep as Minhyuk stroked his hair. Eventually, Minhyuk carefully pulled himself off Bin and lifted himself to lean his back on the headboard. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his phone from the nightstand and opened his conversation with Dongmin. His fingers trembled as he tried to type out the right words. 

He chewed on his lip as he deleted each message he typed, leaving them unsent. Sighing, he returned his phone to the nightstand and slid back under the covers. He kissed Bin's forehead softly before attempting to succumb to sleep. 

Minhyuk's last lecture was cancelled. He made sure that they weren't given work before he decided to go home. As he neared, he spotted someone sitting in front of their apartment. They had their knees drawn up to their chest, their face lowered.

"Dongmin?" he called out. 

The said man looked up. He looked like a mess: there were splotches of red across his face, tears clung between his lashes and dry tears tracked his cheeks; his hair was disheveled as though he had pulled on them. Minhyuk dropped to his knees and took Dongmin's face in his hands. 

"What happened?" 

Dongmin mumbled something incoherent. 

Minhyuk leaned closer. "What?" 

"Let me in. I've been waiting here for like an hour."

"Oh— sorry." Minhyuk scrambled to his feet and hastily unlocked the door. 

Dongmin entered before Minhyuk could open the door wide for him. 

"What happened?" he asked again. 

Dongmin kicked his shoes off rather aggressively and marched to the living room. He slumped down the couch and buried his face into his hands. 

"Where's Bin? Why isn't he answering my calls?" he asked nasally. 

"He.. probably turned off his phone." Minhyuk hesitated for a moment before sitting next to him. 

"Of all days!" he snarled, his hands jerking away from his face. 

Dongmin was clenching his jaw, the veins in his neck popping out. Minhyuk had never witnessed Dongmin like this before — his heart raced, suddenly feeling twitchy in his extremities. 

"I'm sorry, I just—" Dongmin buried his face in his hands again. He was breathing heavily. 

Carefully, Minhyuk placed a hand on his shoulder, afraid that it'd be slapped away. Dongmin was still, shoulders quivering as he inhaled a shaky breath. 

"Dongmin, I'm here."

It was silent aside from Dongmin's heavy breathing. Dongmin seemed to be composing himself. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Dongmin's waist and rested his cheek against Dongmin's shoulder. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to see Dongmin like this. 

"It's just— just my stupid roommate and his stupid friends," Dongmin mumbled. Minhyuk hummed, letting him know that he was listening. "They came over to our place. I don't mind. I never did. But they were— I don't know what I ever did to them. I hate it. I don't give a shit about it but this one, this one, it— it bothers me. I hate it, Minhyuk." 

Dongmin peered over. His eyes were glistening. "I don't usually react like this. I've learned to tolerate it. But I don't know. They were acting like they all could just— just fuck me right then and there. Saying disgusting things and touching me and laughing like it's funny. Saying shit about me getting fucked by some teacher, I don't even fucking know who started that." He made a sound of disbelief. 

"My roommate was egging them on, probably to be fucking cool. Saying that I bring people home lots of times so I won't mind it if they were to fuck me. I don't— I'm not fucking just anyone." He wiped his eyes before his tears could fall. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'm not usually like this." 

Anger flashed through Minhyuk's body. He didn't realise he was grinding his teeth together until there was pain in his jaw. He needed to calm down. 

"Does that… happen often?" he asked, careful. 

"No. This is the first time it went this far. They usually just— joke around. We don't really talk so I don't know what they thought was a green light to fucking humiliate me like that." Dongmin sucked in a breath, crumpling against Minhyuk. 

There was a tightness in Minhyuk's throat. He tried to keep his voice controlled when he spoke, "What he did was wrong. And his friends, they— they are wrong for treating you that way. They literally harassed you, Dongmin. How—" he swallowed when his voice trembled. He pulled back, taking Dongmin's face in his hands. "Bin and I are going to make sure they regret what they did." 

As Dongmin looked back at him, his eyes red rimmed and lips quivering, Minhyuk didn't register the next words he said until they were out. "I won't let that happen again. Ever."

Dongmin's expression softened. "Minhyuk," he whispered, hand reaching to gently hold Minhyuk's arm, "thank you." He sniffled, cheeks rosy. "This is so embarrassing." 

"Dongmin?" Minhyuk said, heart in his throat. 

"Yes?" The way Dongmin said it — in a voice so soft, the glint in his eyes familiar and expressive. Minhyuk knew that look. It set bleeding hooks in his chest. 

A loud ringtone pierced through the silence.

Dongmin pulled away, took his phone out of his pocket and answered the call. 

"Bin?" Dongmin said. "I'm fine. I'm currently in your place, with Minhyuk." There was a short silence as he listened to Bin on the other end. "It's fine. You don't have to apologise… Yeah, I'll see you." 

He turned to Minhyuk. "Bin's on his way." 

Minhyuk averted his gaze. "He should be here at any minute then." 

Dongmin was sending glances at him. Minhyuk couldn't bring himself to look at him. 

The front door opened after a while of silence. It closed loudly. Bin stormed in, crouched in front Dongmin, inspecting him. "What happened?" 

"I'm fine," Dongmin reassured, casting a quick look in Minhyuk's way. "Minhyuk was here with me." 

Bin turned to Minhyuk, gaze soft and thankful. "Still, tell me what happened."

And so Dongmin did. 

Bin's face was full of anger. His skin was red as he promised to sort it out for Dongmin. 

"Bin, we can't kick him out." Dongmin sighed. "He's on the lease." He inched close to Minhyuk until their arms were touching, providing a space for Bin. "Can you sit?" 

Bin stood up from where he was crouching and followed, sitting next to Dongmin. They were pressed up next to one another, the couch barely giving enough room to accommodate them generously. 

"Your landlord likes you," Bin said. "I'm sure she'll help you out with the eviction. With what they did to you— she's gonna be more than understanding." He then smiled eerily — a sight that Minhyuk never knew he'd witness. "Before that though, I'll teach your roommate a lesson." He darted his gaze to Minhyuk. "Right, Hyuk? We're gonna teach that fucker a lesson." 

"R—Right." Minhyuk nodded. 

"Let's just, forget about that for now. There's no point in dwelling in it," Dongmin said. With a sigh, he raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to talk to him about it." 

"You're going back to your apartment?" Bin placed his hand on Dongmin's knee. 

"Yeah, just— don't worry, Bin. I promise, I can handle this. If talking to him about it doesn't work then I'll let you do whatever you want with him. Just, let me, okay? I can take care of myself. I only got affected like that because I let it get to me." Dongmin looked down, picking on Bin's fingers on his knee absentmindedly. "I guess I'm just extra sensitive today."

Bin was quiet for a while, considering. "Fine. Call me or Minhyuk if something goes wrong, okay?" he yielded. 

"Of course," Dongmin said. 

Dongmin stayed until evening before he headed off, a long while spent to reassure Bin that he would be fine. He met Minhyuk's eyes, his smile a lopsided little thing, before the door closed in his wake. 

"Thank you, Hyuk," Bin said when they laid in bed that night. 

Minhyuk was stroking Bin's hair, mind somewhere else. "For?" 

"For being with Dongmin when I wasn't around. It means a lot." 

"Dongmin, he's— you really care about him." 

"He's my good friend. I do care about him. He's… he puts up this strong front most of the time but he has a sensitive heart. Some people have said that our dynamic is kind of strange but… we care for each other." He cupped Minhyuk's cheek. "And we care about you too." 

Minhyuk smiled, feeling weightless for a moment before there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. Bin's phone vibrated on the nightstand and he turned away from Minhyuk to reach for it. 

"Oh," Bin said as he looked at his phone screen. He typed something. "Dongmin said it went alright. His roommate seemed genuinely apologetic apparently." He pursed his lips. "He's too forgiving. A simple sorry won't let that fucker off the hook. I'm still going to show him what he gets for messing with Dongmin." 

Minhyuk shared the same sentiment. He was certain that it would be a struggle to control his anger if he were to meet the person in question. 

Shifting, he embraced Bin and rested his cheek on Bin's chest. Bin was still texting Dongmin, his arms around Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk closed his eyes. "I'm glad." 

"Hm?" 

"I'm glad that you really care about him." 

The typical signs of being avoided by someone must be apparent more than anything if that person was your roommate and your lover. It was clear that Bin had noticed it — every time Minhyuk wouldn't meet his eyes, every time Minhyuk would go home later than usual, every time Minhyuk would insist that he needed to get something done or study whenever Bin asked to spend time. Bin was silent about it however. 

Bin would have that look in his face that gripped at Minhyuk's heart. Minhyuk didn't know how to deal with it — he hadn't responded to Dongmin's messages. The cluttered array of emotions and thoughts were overwhelming and he wished he could shut off like the ancient laptop that he had back in high school. 

He missed Bin. One night, he stepped into Bin's room, his heart heavy and aching. Bin welcomed him with open arms. They kissed, and before he knew it, their shirts were on the floor and they were hot and panting. 

"Do you want to switch?" Bin asked. 

Minhyuk looked up at him. The sinking feeling in his stomach was getting worse. Guilt and anxiety. He felt nauseous. 

"Bin, I love you," he said, fingers clenched against the pounding of his heart. 

Bin's eyes softened. "I love you too, Hyuk. So much." He leaned down to kiss Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk turned away from the kiss. Bin looked at him in confusion. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Dongmin, does he… does he know about us?" 

"Of course, he does, Hyuk," Bin said. "Is there… something wrong?" His brows were knitted together and he looked… nervous.

"Bin, I don't think I'm… for you." 

"What do you mean? Hyuk, I love you. We're happy, aren't we?" He cradled Minhyuk's face. "Right?" 

"Bin, I think—" Minhyuk's voice came out strangled. "I slept with Dongmin." 

"That… doesn't matter." 

"I like Dongmin," Minhyuk said, shame washing over him. "I think about him in ways that I shouldn't." 

There was silence. Minhyuk's throat clenched, his eyes welling up. 

"I know," Bin whispered. "I've always known everything about it."

"What?" 

"I know you were having sex with Dongmin. I know that you like him. I know that… that he likes you too." Bin lowered his gaze. "He talks to me about it." 

The tears shining in Minhyuk's eyes fell. He looked at Bin, his limbs numb and cold. Suddenly, there was a seething knot under Minhyuk's sternum, and his voice was heavy with asperity as he spoke, "You knew?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about it but—" 

"You knew?" Minhyuk repeated. He laughed, the sound sneering. "You fucking knew and you two talk about it too, I'm—" He pushed Bin off him and got off the bed. "While all this time I was losing my mind over everything. And you two talk about fucking me and messing with my head like it's a fucking tea party." 

Bin got up, reaching for Minhyuk's wrist. "Hyuk, trust me, we were meaning to talk to you about it—" 

Minhyuk wrenched his wrist off Bin's hold. "Until when, Bin? If I didn't open up about it until when did it have to go on like this?" 

The rush of anger that overcame his entire body gave him tremors that he couldn't control. His hands shook as he put on his shirt. He turned and stormed out of the room. Bin followed. 

"Hyuk, I am so sorry. I promise, we wanted to talk to you about it but—" 

"Promise, promise," Minhyuk echoed, sardonic. He barged into his room and grabbed his bag. "You have no idea how this fucked with my head. I thought I was— I was coming between your friendship with him. That it was my fault. That I'm a cheating little fuck for feeling that way towards Dongmin. I couldn't sleep because… because I worry that I'll hurt you and Dongmin." He stuffed some clothes into his bag. 

Bin was in the middle of the room, his hands held out and shaking, unsure. "Let's talk about this, please. Hyuk, please. I'll explain it to you." 

Minhyuk forcefully zipped his bag close, swung it over his shoulders and grabbed his phone. Bin finally moved and held his shoulders. "Please, Hyuk. Let me explain." 

"I am," Minhyuk paused to suck in a breath, "so angry, Bin. There is— so much. I can't talk to you right now. I can't face you, or Dongmin. I can't." It was hard to breathe — the constricting of his chest was suffocating. "I just can't believe it." 

Bin's hold on his shoulders tightened. He opened and closed his mouth as though he wanted to say something but couldn't. 

"Okay, I'm sorry." He nodded, his gaze pained. He dropped his hands from Minhyuk's shoulders. "If that's what you want."

"Please don't call or text me. You and Dongmin, please don't," Minhyuk said, walking out of the bedroom. "I mean it, Bin. I'll block your numbers if you try." 

"Okay." Bin's voice was small. "Where are you…" 

"Don't worry about me." Minhyuk opened the front door. "Goodbye, Bin," Minhyuk said, not giving Bin a glance as he went out. 

He descended the flights of stairs with hurried steps, phone held to his ear as he dialed Sanha. 

"What do you want?" Sanha said when he picked up the call. 

Minhyuk leaned against the concrete wall outside the apartment building. It was nearing ten in the evening. There were people passing by, some entering the apartment building, probably from work or from a date. A couple was under a streetlight, the boy leaning on the pole while the girl held his hand. They talked, smiles on their faces. 

Minhyuk blinked, shifting his attention to the call. "Can I stay over?" 

"Why?" 

"Can I?" 

"Yeah, I think. But why?" 

"I'll be there in ten," Minhyuk simply answered, not in the mood to explain anything. He closed his eyes and held his hand over his chest, feeling the beating of his heart as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

Tucking his phone into his pocket, he headed for Sanha's place. 

"So…" Sanha started. 

"I don't want to talk about it. Not right now at least," Minhyuk said, propping a pillow vertically on the arm of the couch. 

Sanha pouted but nodded nonetheless. 

"Thanks, by the way. I won't be here for long." Minhyuk laid on the couch, his head on the pillow. "I just need to be away from my apartment. To calm down."

"I don't understand why you need to calm down but okay." Sanha handed Minhyuk a blanket. He then scratched his head. "I have so many questions but I guess I'll respect what you want." 

Minhyuk sighed, holding the blanket over his chest. The anger had subdued a little. Taking a walk and the air outside had helped with stifling the raging thoughts in his head. 

"San," he started, looking up at the ceiling, "have you ever liked two people at the same time? You know, like _like_?" 

"Yup. I think that happens to us at least once in our life." Sanha pushed Minhyuk's feet up and sat. "When I was in high school I was dating some girl. Then I realised I was still in love with my ex that time." He placed a finger on his lip, thinking. "Yes, I do have lots of exes. I can't help it. But anyway, I don't like that experience. It was messy. And I ended up being hated by the two of them."

Sanha's eyes widened, as though he had a sudden realisation. He looked at Minhyuk suspiciously but said nothing more. 

"Stuff like that… yeah, doesn't end well," Minhyuk muttered. He turned, burying his face into the bottom of the backrest. "I'm gonna sleep."

Sanha stood up. The lights flickered off. 

The night seemed endless but it passed by with a blink of an eye. 

Minhyuk carried on with his classes the next day. He was restless, distracted. His hand moved on autopilot as he took notes, sentence after sentence looking like unfamiliar symbols, the words the professors spoke going in one ear and out the other. 

He checked his phone. Nothing from Bin and Dongmin. 

That was good. Bin listened well. 

Minhyuk accompanied Sanha who was meaning to buy something from the mall for distraction. They returned to Sanha's apartment and Minhyuk did some assignments in the living room. Sanha's roommate, Hyunjin, tall and his long hair blonde, would come by once in a while, would offer him a smile and engage in short, casual talks. 

The next day was the same. Sanha snuck glances in hopes of receiving any sort of explanation. 

"It's not that I want to kick you out but it's been two days," Sanha said. "So like, can you tell what's happening or…" 

They were in the kitchen. Sanha's roommate was cooking, stirring ramyun in a boiling pot. 

"Uhm," Minhyuk hesitated, glancing at Hyunjin. 

"It's okay, he doesn't care," Sanha reassured. 

Minhyuk lowered his voice, whispering, "It's about Bin and Dongmin." 

Sanha had his mouth in a shape of 'o' and nodded. "You don't have to use their names." He thought for a second before whispering back, "Use Felix for Dongmin and Jerry for Bin." 

"What?" 

"Just do it." 

"Well." Minhyuk sighed. "I'm kinda dating Jerry," he said. Sanha's eyes widened. "And uhm, I slept with Felix before I dated Jerry and knew he likes me. I ended up catching feelings. So now I like both of them." 

Sanha gripped Minhyuk's arm. "What?" 

"I'm not done yet." Minhyuk held back the urge to roll his eyes. 

Minhyuk continued his explanation, Sanha exclaiming a _"What?"_ every now and then. It was tiresome, swapping Bin and Dongmin's names with those Sanha conceived on the spot. Hyunjin was listening, not even hiding it, as he leaned on the counter, a spoon in his hand while looking at them. 

"So you got very mad?" Sanha said. 

"Obviously." Minhyuk rested his forehead on the heel of his palm. 

"This kind of situation is honestly new to me but, well, I think you should listen to their explanation," Sanha said simply. 

"I don't know, Sanha. It's not that simple." 

"Why? Are you still mad?" 

"I _am_ mad at them. I feel like… like I was being toyed. It's like, I was put in a tight spot where they both played with me and my feelings." 

"I'm sure they have a reason." 

Minhyuk looked at Sanha in exasperation. "Why do you keep defending them?" 

"Because it's true. What if they have a reason for it? They care about you, don't they?" 

"They lied to me." Minhyuk glared down at the table. 

"They just didn't tell you what has been happening. I think that's a different thing. But… you're making this harder for yourself, Minhyuk. I'm.." Sanha paused. "I'm your friend, you know. It hurts me to see you like this." His face crumpled when the words left his mouth as though he was disgusted by what he said. Minhyuk spotted Hyunjin cringing in his peripheral.

"What should I do?" Minhyuk asked, a helpless look on his face. 

"Talk to them," Sanha said earnestly. "If they don't give you an explanation that makes sense I'll beat them up for you. Zero mercy." 

Minhyuk pondered silently before nodding. 

"Wow," Hyunjin said, turning off the stove. "I didn't know you're capable of being like this, San." 

"Shut up and serve us dinner." 

It was past midnight as Minhyuk glared at his phone screen. The lights were off in the living room. He couldn't sleep. _Thank God, the weekend is starting._

He sent a message to Bin. 

_Let's talk tomorrow._

The response was immediate. 

_Okay. Where should we?_

Minhyuk thought for a moment. 

_In the cafe across the campus. At noon._

The reply took a moment. 

_Are you sure you want to talk about it in public?_

Minhyuk bit his lip. Bin was right. It would be embarrassing if he ended up making a scene. 

_Our apartment then._

There were instantly three dots. 

_Okay. I'll ask Dongmin to come too._

Minhyuk stared at the message. He sighed, locking his phone.

Sleep would surely not come easily. 

"I think I'm gonna piss myself," Minhyuk said. 

Sanha had just woken up, his hair pointing in different directions and his eyes still a little dazed. He sat on the couch, lids squinted sleepily as he sipped from his glass of milk. 

"You just got out of the bathroom." 

Minhyuk slumped down next to Sanha. "How the hell do I face them?" 

"You just face them and let them do the talking." 

"What if it goes wrong?" 

"It won't."

"How can you be sure?" 

"Literally all you have to do is let them talk and decide if it explains their actions." 

"But—" 

"Minhyuk, I will not hesitate to pour milk on you." 

Minhyuk pressed his lips together. 

"Go, it's already noon," Sanha said, gesturing to the front door with a nod of his head. 

"You're already kicking me out," Minhyuk muttered. 

"I am. Now go." Sanha pushed on his shoulder. 

Minhyuk grudgingly stumbled out. He checked the time on his phone. It was already five minutes into the noon. Sighing, he began his trek, steps slow, deliberately delaying his arrival to the apartment. 

His feet were heavy as he lifted them up the stairs. 

He was going to see Bin and Dongmin. 

His heart raced at the thought. 

He stood in front of the apartment for what felt like hours before knocking. There was a faint noise of shuffling inside before the door swung open. 

It was Bin. He was looking at him with a smile, small and pensive. 

"Come in." 

Minhyuk entered. It was like he stepped into a freezer room — the air was cold, damped with something somber. It didn't help his nerves one bit. Bin waited for him in the foyer as he took off his shoes.

When they walked to the living room, he saw Dongmin on the couch. Dongmin had his head lowered, not looking up even as Minhyuk sat on the single sofa chair. Bin sat next to Dongmin. 

It was quiet for a while. 

Dongmin still had his face lowered when he spoke, "I initially wanted to aggravate Bin. I was aware that he liked you from the get-go and I wanted to get under his skin due to some childish idea of fun by getting to you." He held his hands together on his lap. "It was fun at first. It was just sex. Bin and I used to have sex and we're still just fine as friends. I thought I could just drop it once Bin makes a move and dates you but…" he paused. "I started to get conflicted. I began longing for you more than I should." 

Bin's voice followed, "I… I saw you two. Here." There was a trace of shame in his eyes as he looked at Minhyuk. "I liked… seeing you two together. I felt weird about it but I couldn't stop replaying it in my head. Dongmin has been open to me about everything. He was honest about liking you. He was willing to stay away but… I didn't want that. I saw how your face would light up whenever he called or texted you. I knew I should feel jealous but it made me happy to see that you wanted Dongmin like he wanted you." He swallowed thickly. "I discussed it with Dongmin. I thought that maybe… we could just be together. The three of us. I wanted to approach you about it but day by day I hesitated more and more. I was afraid that you wouldn't like it. That you'd think it's weird— that I'm weird. I didn't want you to think of me that way, Hyuk. This is new to me. I've never felt something like this before but… I just want us to be together. The thought of it makes me happy. Both of you make me happy."

Finally averting his gaze from Minhyuk, he said, "I understand if you don't want to be associated with us anymore. I'll move out and find someone else you can split the rent with." 

There were so many thoughts swirling in Minhyuk's brain. He couldn't find a word to let out — he could simply stare at them blankly as he tried to understand everything. 

Bin interpreted his stare wrongly. "I'm sorry. You must hate me so much. I understand. This is… I should've never thought of it anyway. It was wishful thinking." 

Minhyuk shifted his gaze to Dongmin. He was still looking down at his fingers on his lap. If Minhyuk didn't notice the way his shoulders trembled he would've thought he was just frozen. 

Minhyuk felt a pang in his chest. 

"I'm sorry." Dongmin sniffled. "I started this. I was just— I'm stupid. I should've just left it alone. I don't know why I was so caught up with finding entertainment out of your liking towards Minhyuk. I'm just simply dumb for thinking I could find fun out of everything." 

Hanging his head, Minhyuk finally found his voice. "I'm sorry." 

It was Bin who responded. "You don't have to be sorry. I understand that you—" 

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk repeated, far firmer. Tears burned his eyes as guilt brimmed from the inside. "I should've listened to you that night. I was so… I let my anger and assumptions get to me. If only I stopped and listened it wouldn't have come to this." 

He looked up and found Bin staring at him, eyes wide and hopeful. Dongmin was now looking at him, his cheeks wet. 

"I want to be with you," Minhyuk said, "the two of you. I've never done something like this but I'm willing to try. I feel safe here… with you guys." 

Bin broke into a smile and pulled him into his arms. Minhyuk shifted a bit on Bin's lap as he returned the embrace. He gazed at Dongmin who hesitated. 

"Dongmin," Minhyuk said. 

The said man blinked. 

"I missed you," Minhyuk said, smiling softly. He pulled away a bit from Bin's embrace to look at him. "And I missed you." 

"We missed you too, Hyuk." Bin's smile stretched wider. He glanced at Dongmin meaningfully before the latter finally moved. There was a smile on Dongmin's face as he wrapped his arms around Bin and Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk pulled one of his arms from Bin to hug Dongmin back until they were all pressed up together.

"We're a bunch of idiots," Dongmin said with a sigh. 

It was warm. Minhyuk woke up between Bin and Dongmin, their limbs thrown on top of him. The bed wasn't large enough for their bodies — Dongmin had complained that he was close to falling off while Bin had one leg off the bed the entire time. They had been cuddling the entire afternoon and it appeared that he had dozed off.

He looked over his left and found Bin asleep, his cheek squished against Minhyuk's shoulder. A movement on his right, then, a brief peck against his ear. He turned his head and found Dongmin smiling at him. 

"Sleepyheads," Dongmin said. 

"It's warm," Minhyuk muttered, hooking his ankle around Dongmin's leg. "You can't blame us." 

Dongmin rubbed his nose against Minhyuk's cheek. "He will drool on you." 

Minhyuk chuckled. "Don't you drool when you sleep too?" 

"I don't. I'm perfect," Dongmin said against Minhyuk's cheek. 

Minhyuk smiled, nuzzling close against Dongmin while his hand played with the fabric of Bin's shirt. "Min?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm happy." 

Dongmin leaned back to look at him, his gaze full of warmth. Minhyuk couldn't help but smile wider, the beating of his heart soft, the guilt and confusion that used to reside in his chest now replaced with pleasant warmth. He could finally breathe. 

Their lips made contact. Soft kisses and small pecks. Minhyuk missed Dongmin. They parted and gazed into each other's eyes, understood the want, before they came in for another kiss, all tongue and eagerness. 

A shifting on his left. Bin's sleepy voice was heard, "I sleep for a bit and you two are already eating each other's faces." 

Minhyuk pulled back from the kiss and turned to Bin. There was a touch of sleepiness in Bin's gaze but it radiated with affection. Minhyuk thought the adoration his heart held may overflow — with both Bin and Dongmin next to him, he longed to show just how much he felt for them. 

He leaned and kissed Bin. It started off slow, just like with Dongmin, before it grew heated and desperate. There were hands on him, Dongmin's lips on his neck, Bin's tongue probing into his mouth. It was exhilarating. Their hands slipped under his shirt and caressed his skin, the touches sent tingles throughout his body. He gripped onto the front of their shirts, unable to restrain the small noise in his throat. 

Bin released the kiss, his lips glistening. "Do you wanna.." 

"Yes," Minhyuk said straightaway, breathless. He turned to Dongmin and found the latter smiling fondly at him. 

"Let's get this off," Dongmin said, pulling Minhyuk's shirt over his head. 

Soon, Minhyuk laid bare, exposed to the two of the loves of his young life. The need that buzzed under his skin grew in intensity, two pairs of eyes that stared at him unabashed making him feel almost giddy. He had been without them for too long — his days and nights bleeding together in a labyrinth of torture and frustration caused by his own hasty judgment. 

"You two," Minhyuk mumbled, gesturing vaguely at their bodies. 

Understanding easily, they sat on their haunches and pulled on their articles of clothing until they were all equally nude. Minhyuk reached over and stroked their erections. Their breaths hitched audibly and Minhyuk relished the noises as they dove in to explore Minhyuk's exposed skin. Minhyuk closed his eyes as Dongmin licked and sucked his nipples, as Bin kissed all over his torso — the sensations interspersed with tickling bites that had Minhyuk squirming and squeezing his lovers' cocks. 

Dongmin's hand found Minhyuk's stiffening sex and pumped, palm to flesh, while Bin pulled away to grab the lube. Withdrawing his hands, Minhyuk threaded his fingers in Dongmin's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, his tongue sliding in. 

The sound of a bottle popping open caught their attention. They turned to Bin who was lathering his fingers with lube. Bin smiled at them, gesturing that they continue. Bin appeared to be enjoying the sight. Minhyuk bit back a smile and pressed open mouthed kisses down Dongmin's neck. Dongmin wound his arms around Minhyuk's neck as Bin held his hips from behind, guiding him to straddle Minhyuk's hips. 

Bin parted Minhyuk's legs. Dongmin pressed his chest against Minhyuk's, his back arching as Minhyuk licked over the side of his neck. Bin fingered both of them open, their body twitching against each other whenever Bin prodded at their spot. 

"I wanna…" Dongmin breathed. "Now, please."

Bin understood, sliding his fingers out of them the moment he deemed they were prepared enough. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Dongmin's spine. Minhyuk jerked his hips when Bin wrapped his slick hand around his cock, lathering the lube on the twitching length. 

"How bad do you want Hyuk, Minnie?" Bin asked. 

"So much," Dongmin let out, humping his cock against Minhyuk's abdomen. 

Bin looped an arm around Dongmin and pulled him up until Dongmin's back was pressed against his chest. He guided Minhyuk's cock at Dongmin's entrance. Dongmin sank down, his hot walls clamping around Minhyuk. 

"There you go," Bin said, his eyes glinting as he watched Dongmin fully seated on Minhyuk's lap. 

Minhyuk bit back a groan, Dongmin's tightness sending delicious heat up his body. Minhyuk rolled his hips and Dongmin started to bounce on his lap almost hazily, his eyes shut and head thrown back against Bin's shoulder. Running his hands up the meatiest parts of Dongmin's thighs, Minhyuk thrust up each time Dongmin dropped. 

A look passed between Minhyuk and Bin. Bin ducked his head to press a soft kiss on Minhyuk's knee before he held Minhyuk's legs and splayed them on top of his haunches. He lifted Minhyuk's hips up, sending Dongmin to fall back on Minhyuk's chest. Minhyuk let out a gasp as Bin pushed into him. Pleasure licked at him as Bin buried himself deep, deeper until a new flood of electricity coursed through his body. 

It was sloppy at first, their movements off and unstable. However, it didn't take a while before they were able to find their rhythm. Bin gripped on Minhyuk's thighs as he propelled in and out, Dongmin knees and elbows dug into the mattress to keep himself up as he bucked his hips on Minhyuk's lap. Minhyuk wrapped a hand around Dongmin to get him off, tried to focus but it was too much — with Bin pushing into him deep and slick, Dongmin riding him hard and fast. 

Heavy breathing, moaning and the sounds of skin slapping filled the room. The smell of sweat and sex hung in the air. Minhyuk felt intoxicated. 

Dongmin came first, splattering all over Minhyuk's chest and fingers. With Bin still thrusting, Minhyuk's cock continued to drive in and out of Dongmin, causing Dongmin to shake, oversensitivity taking over him. Minhyuk followed with a moan, drawn out and broken, spilling deep inside Dongmin who clenched like a vice. Several more thrusts from Bin before Bin was pulsating and shooting his seeds, filling Minhyuk with warmth. 

"Fuck," Bin let out when he fell next to Minhyuk. 

"Fuck," Minhyuk echoed, looking at Bin, exhausted but fond. His hand rubbed up and down Dongmin's back who remained unmoving on top of him. 

Bin rolled over to his side and embraced them close. He glanced at Dongmin who had his face tucked into Minhyuk's neck. "You're already tired?" 

"No shit," Dongmin responded. "You two had your nap earlier. Let me have mine too." 

"You're dirty," Bin said. "We have to clean up." 

Dongmin snuggled close against Minhyuk. "Then clean me up. I want to sleep." 

Bin chuckled, tightening his embrace around them as he pressed a kiss to the side of Dongmin's head. "Sure, princess." 

"I feel sticky," Minhyuk mumbled. "I need to shower." 

"Let's clean Min up and we can have a shower together," Bin said. 

Dongmin suddenly lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at both of them. "You're leaving me out?" 

Minhyuk laughed. "I thought you're sleepy?"

"I'm not." Dongmin jutted his lip out. 

"It's gonna be packed in the bathroom," Bin said, giving a little headshake at the thought. He got up, pulled on Dongmin and Minhyuk's arm. "Come on, get your dirty asses off the bed." 

Dongmin got off, wincing when Minhyuk's cum leaked out of him. He was the first to get out of the room, wobbling to the direction of the bathroom. Bin and Minhyuk followed, smiles on their faces.

"I went to Dongmin's apartment, by the way." 

Minhyuk looked at Bin. "Did you give his roommate a lesson?" 

"Yes. He took it willingly." Bin nodded. "You should've been there." 

"Oh, I'd surely be there. Next time." Minhyuk chuckled. "I better pick up my things from Sanha's." 

Bin met his gaze. "We can accompany you." 

"Yeah." Minhyuk nodded, already amused at the thought of seeing Sanha's reaction to Bin and Dongmin at his doorstep. "I'd like that." 

Bin grinned, reaching for his hand and tugging him into the bathroom where the shower was already running. Dongmin was there, rubbing himself with soap. 

Bin stared for a moment before saying, "Yeah, we're definitely going to be packed like sardines here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually meant this fic to be just smutty and filthy but i came across a forum where someone had an experience similar to bin and it just took off from there.  
> sorry if there are tons of mistakes and if this doesn't make sense. my brain is tired and i had to edit this three times... the first two times my progress got deleted due to some unknown reasons. lmao. but hey, this is the first (kinda?) long fic that i actually finished. wow. if you made it this far, thank you. :)


End file.
